


The Shape (of you)

by knifemom



Series: Stories From The Fog [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Jake is a thirsty virgin, Kinky, Knifeplay, M/M, Michael is just Michael, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, as in very very very very kinky, hex: devour ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifemom/pseuds/knifemom
Summary: Who would have thought that Jake Park, of all people, would jump on a serial killer’s dick the second he got the chance?Well, neither did he.





	The Shape (of you)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a rarepair, oh boi. Anyways, this is not a very serious fic, I just wanted to write Jake getting the Myers D.
> 
> Enjoy if you can and please tell me if you did ;)

Jake Park was feeling unusually confident when he arrived in Haddonfield for the next trial. He had new cloves and a rare toolbox with him, courtesy of one foolish killer who let them do as they pleased by falling for Nea’s tricks repeatedly and chasing after her for the rest of the trial. Of course, Jake had looted all the chests during his spare time. Everyone had escaped, Nea included, so that added to his mood as well. They owed the cunning Swede one, for she had really saved them all with her clever taunting. 

Lampkin Lane was a nice and quiet place - at least compared to some other realms where they could have ended up in. Jake had learnt some new tricks to play on killers during the past few trials, and Laurie had briefed him about good hiding spots in the area. First, he was going to sabotage some hooks as he always did at the beginning of the trial, then check the nearest generators and see if he could spot one of his friends there. 

After eliminating a good number of sacrificial hooks, he made his way to Myers' house, knowing there would be a generator on the second floor. He hadn’t seen or heard anyone or anything yet. Maybe this was going to be another easy trial. The other survivors were probably repairing generators elsewhere and keeping a low profile since the killer obviously hadn’t found anyone.  

Two generators were brought back to life almost at the same time. The loud clinking sound startled Jake, it being the first and the only sound he had heard since the trial began. He hadn’t fixed his generator yet, but soon it would be ready and after that they had to fix two more so they could escape. 

”Only three left, we can do this”, he muttered under his breath and rummaged through his toolbox, hoping to find something he could use to speed up the process. 

However, the Entity was not being kind to him two times in a row; Jake messed up badly and the generator made a loud exploding sound. _Shit!_ He truly was better at taking things apart rather than fixing them. No wonder the others never wanted to team up with him unless they had to. At least he enjoyed the peace and quiet his solitude brought him.

Knowing the sound had alerted the killer of his location, Jake beat a hasty retreat, hopping through a window to the balcony. He jumped down, taking a few seconds to balance himself before running and hiding behind nearby bushes. Hopefully the killer, whoever they were, had not been too close and seen him jump.

Jake tried to peek around the bush and catch a glimpse of the killer going in or out of the house. Nothing. He was getting a bad feeling from this. He didn’t hear his heart beat from terror, though, so he assumed it would be safe to return. 

He was wrong. 

Turning around, he saw a man with a white mask, just standing there and watching. _Stalking._ Laurie had warned him about Michael Myers, usually referred to as the Shape. His quiet movements made it nearly impossible to hear him at all. He must have been charging his power this whole time, trying to obtain as much evil as he could from his unsuspecting victims. 

One blink and the man would be gone again, just like Laurie had told him. He blinked once, twice. Too bad his offering hadn’t given him that much luck after all. _More like Vigo’s jar of bullshit…who the fuck even keeps lips in a jar?_ he thought as the killer hadn’t vanished into thin air like he should have.

The Shape raised his knife and lunged at him, missing only by half an inch as Jake dodged to the side. His movements were kind of slow compared to some other killers, but still much quicker than he had anticipated. Jake could get away from him - even though he wasn’t as fast as Meg and couldn’t outrun the killer like her, he was pretty agile. 

Throwing down a pallet and vaulting a few windows was enough to lose the killer. Jake doubted it would keep working for long - this was Myers’ home turf after all, and sooner or later he was going to find him again. Maybe now he could find the others and team up with them to repair the remaining three generators, he thought as he entered another abandoned house through the open garage door.

To Jake’s horror, Myers had already beaten him to it. There was blood everywhere. Meg and Dwight lay there, bleeding and trying to crawl away from the ruthless killer. Claudette was probably hiding somewhere, waiting for an opportunity to aid his friends. Myers turned to look in Jake’s direction and raised his knife threateningly, oddly clean in contrast to the rest of the scene in front of him.

Jake got an idea. He bolted off as fast as he could, knocking down a flower pot and bumping into the trashcan outside, making loud noises on purpose so the killer would know where to follow him. If only he could buy enough time for Claudette to patch up their injured friends. A small glance over his shoulder told him that Myers was indeed following him. 

He ran towards the area where he had sabotaged most of the hooks, so even if the killer got him, he would have a difficult time finding something to hang him on. 

Nea had taught him the basics of what she called ”pallet looping”, an effective strategy to buy time for the others and in turn, waste the killer’s time. After dropping down a pallet in what had once been someone’s backyard, he circled around the obstacle, switching between running and crouching and constantly faked changing directions so that the killer couldn’t predict his next move. 

This went on and on, long enough for the other survivors to fix the remaining generators. 

Myers was getting annoyed with him, Jake could tell, so he decided to vault the obstacle this time and run elsewhere. However, luck wasn’t on his side this time either - he had miscalculated Myers’ speed. The man was much faster now and managed to grab Jake before he could get to the other side. Cursing his carelessness, Jake started wiggling, hoping to escape from the killer’s grip. The arms holding him were big and strong, almost unmoving even when Jake put all his might into escaping the iron grasp. 

Thanks to his early preparations, there was still some hope left. Just as Jake had planned, there were no unbroken hooks in sight and Myers searched the area in vain, becoming frustrated and finally, bit by bit, starting to lose his grip on him. Myers knew he couldn’t carry Jake much longer, so he dropped him down on the ground, the impact stunning him briefly. 

When Jake opened his eyes again the man was nowhere in sight.

He released a breath of relief. Although this trial had so far been creepy and quite unusual, he didn’t complain. Myers must have been pretty angry with him to just abandon him, but there was not much he could do knowing that every hook in the area had been sabotaged by Jake. If he just killed him by his own hand, the Entity would not be satisfied.  

Jake brushed off his clothes and got up quickly, having suffered no injuries during the chase save for a few bruises. He started looking for his friends again but didn’t have to look too far. Meg was standing at the other end of the road, waving at him. Jake started approaching her, noticing that Dwight and Claudette were close by as well, hiding behind an empty police car. When he got closer, he saw that a hatch had appear in the middle of the road, and Meg was holding a key that could potentially unlock that hatch. 

He grinned triumphantly. There would be no need to worry about opening the exit gates anymore! He just had to hurry so that Myers-

”Jake, watch out!” Dwight yelled and pointed at what Jake assumed was Myers behind him. 

Jake broke into a run, not daring to look behind him. ”Go, go, go!” he shouted at his friends, begging that they got the hint and went on ahead, out of the way. 

Meg had already unlocked the hatch and was holding it open for the other two to escape through first. After Claudette and Dwight had jumped, she turned to look at Jake with worried eyes, the killer following the running boy not too far behind. 

”Go!” Jake told her when he was about to reach the hatch. Meg nodded and jumped, not wanting to argue with the stubborn saboteur and get them both killed.  

Just when Jake moved to jump as well, he got grabbed from behind and dragged away from his only escape route. The last bit of hope washed away. There was no-one left to save him off the hook and even if he somehow got away from the killer, he couldn’t possibly get to an exit gate and open it before the killer would catch him. The hatch was out of question since Myers knew where it was and it would be too risky to run straight there. And, to top it all off, there was a hook right next to him.

Accepting his defeat, he didn’t even try to wiggle when the killer threw him over his shoulder the second time that night. He pressed his eyes shut, waiting for that rusty old hook to pierce through his chest and eventually, summon the entity to devour him. No matter how many times he got sacrificed, not even after a hundred times could he get used to it. He always joked around, saying it was becoming almost like a daily routine. Wake up, shower, eat breakfast, go outside and get hooked. At the same time, it kind of was funny and kind of wasn’t.  

Seconds passed by and somehow Myers was still carrying him. That could only mean good ol’ basement time for Jake. The basement was an awful place to die, he really should have struggled after all. The red walls, the smell of rotten flesh and dried blood everywhere, waiting for him. 

Except they didn’t, because for the nth time that night, Myers did something very unexpected of your typical neighborhood killer as he carried him inside the basement house, past the basement itself and up the stairs to the second floor. Jake knew it would be his only chance and started to wiggle like his life depended on it, and this time, it actually did. 

The sudden burst of fighting spirit surprised Myers, who had loosened his hold on Jake when he hadn’t initially struggled, and made him drop the saboteur unwillingly. 

Adrenaline rushing through his veins, Jake scrambled to his feet and started sprinting away again, deeper inside the house. Since Myers was currently blocking the stairs, he had to find a window quickly. 

Jake entered a random room and by some miracle found what he was looking for, only to discover that the window was blocked from the outside.  Crying out in frustration, he slammed his fist on the dirty glass before falling to his knees. Now there would be no doubt; the Entity was playing with him on purpose, cursing him with the worst possible false hope that was known to mankind. 

While Jake had been mourning his miserable fate, Myers had appeared on the doorway to stare at him silently. He approached the boy with slow, heavy footsteps that echoed loudly in the silent room, alerting Jake of his impending doom. 

The game of cat and mouse was over.

The killer lifted him off the floor by his hair, making the boy hiss in pain when his head collided with the windowsill. A week old cut on Jake’s forehead had opened, but that was the least of his problems right now. 

Myers was toying with his knife, scraping it against the boy’s neck, but without enough pressure to actually draw blood. He must have really pissed him off to encourage that kind of unusual behavior from the killer. 

”Just do it, coward!” Jake mocked and turned to look at the killer, wanting to die already and go back to the cozy campfire where his friends waited for him. ”Do you even know how to use that knife? You still haven’t killed anyone and you call yourself a killer! Makes me laugh even when I’m about to die!” 

 _Yes, now do it quickly, please!_ Jake rejoiced when Myers grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up against the wall, looking positively murderous. Or so he thought, because he couldn’t exactly see the face behind that expressionless mask. Made him wonder what kind of man was hiding behind it. _Probably ugly as hell, because all the other killers looked like shi-_  

”A- _ahn!_ ” 

 The noise that had just left Jake’s mouth caused him to look around in confusion. _Who…did I just fucking moan?_

 Having pinned Jake to the wall with his own body weight, Myers had accidentally rubbed himself against the boy’s dick with his thigh. 

 Jake’s face was flaming red and he dared not look at the killer. Why the fuck was he hard though? Had he been hard all along? Oh god, this was probably the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him and if Myers didn’t kill him now, he would die of shame for sure!

Even though he wasn’t looking, Jake could feel the killer’s dark eyes boring right into his skull, observing.  After some time t he fingers digging into the delicate skin of his throat eased.

Carefully, almost gently as if he was afraid he would break the boy, Myers touched the bleeding cut on his forehead. He swiped off the blood with his fingers, smearing it against his cheek with his thumb. The boy still refused to look his way, because he had no idea how he was supposed to react now. His virgin body had betrayed him and there was no denying that the killer had noticed his sudden…interest.

And that interest wasn’t going away, not when Myers held his chin like that in his big, warm hand and, _oh god_ , the man actually smelled kind of good. Masculine. Jake blushed even more furiously, not able to deny his attraction to the man anymore. He was tall, muscular, had a nice ass…and also happened to kill people. 

Jake shook his head. There was something seriously wrong with him to even consider something like that. Myers, however, was not going to let him clear his head. The killer was hell bent on making Jake feel like the lowest piece of shit on earth as he moved his fingers to play with the boy’s lips, opening them a bit and caressing the bottom lip with his thumb. 

But oh how he loved being the lowest of the low if it meant he was going to get attention from Myers and not get killed in the process. Maybe a little bit killed… 

Jake slapped himself mentally. Shit, this was possibly the worst kink his brain could have picked!

”Uh..” Jake started, having mustered enough courage to meet the killer’s gaze. 

His eyes were indeed dark, almost black, but not soulless like you would normally expect from a ruthless killer. There was a glint in Myers’ eyes, even if it was small, it was there. Then there must have been some sort of humanity left in the man, in addition to not sacrificing him to the Entity straight away or plunging that knife into his chest when he got the chance. It made him realize that he hadn’t actually hurt Jake yet. Not hurt _hurt_ him, like stab and put him hanging on a hook kind of hurt, as killers were supposed to.

”Um…hello?” Jake tried again but didn’t get an answer, save for that curious stare from behind the mask.  

All of a sudden Myers leaned closer, putting both hands against the wall on each side of the boy’s head and looking down at him ominously. The heavy breathing behind the mask was the only sound breaking the silence between them, and Jake felt himself shrink smaller than he already felt. He opened his mouth to say something equally intelligent, only to let out a strangled moan when Myers dropped his hand to feel up his crotch, as if he was checking if it actually was there. That certainly didn’t make him any softer and to his great disappointment, the hand left him as quickly as it had come. 

Jake figured that Myers had to put his knife away at some point to touch him like that. He really didn’t want to keep trying to talk to that impassive mask. 

And then he did something incredibly stupid. 

Like the pesky little thing he was, he made a grab at Myers’ mask, hoping to yank it off quicker than the man could react. Myers was probably used to people trying to unmask him because he had locked Jake’s wrist in a crushing grip before he even got to touch the mask. He must have a super ugly mug then. That body was almost illegal, so it wasn’t much of a surprise that he had chosen to wear a mask all the time to hide his…less attractive parts. 

The saboteur found himself looking questioningly at the man, not shying away even though he knew that he could easily broke his wrist with the amount of force he was holding it with. Myers kept staring at him, not moving an inch and making Jake feel concerned for his own safety. He didn’t show it though, and kept looking straight back, challenging him to do something.

Eventually, Myers lightened his grip on Jake and dropped his hand to the side, letting the boy’s touch connect with the mask. Jake swallowed a lump in his throat, suddenly feeling very nervous. He was determined enough not to back off now that he (sort of) had a permission, but what if it broke the spell they were on and ruined everything? 

Oh well, he had nothing to lose, having practically surrendered himself to the killer ages ago. The power play was completely one-sided, although Jake wanted to think he had gotten upper hand this time.

Carefully, he took hold of the mask with both hands, unmasking the man slowly, trying to not upset him, but at the same time he was positively anxious to see what he would find behind it. When the mask was past the man’s mouth, Myers stopped him.

”What’s the matter?” 

The man still didn’t say anything and Jake assumed he must be mute or just super introverted, a silent guy who only spoke when it really mattered. Myers just kept looking at him, tilting his head slightly to the side as if he was contemplating something. 

”Fuck it”, Jake rasped, finding his throat very dry as he grabbed the man from his collar and pulled him down to smash his mouth against his. Myers’ lips were softer than he had expected, still a bit rough and cold, unmoving. Well that was no good. 

When there was no response from Myers, Jake pulled away, afraid that he had misunderstood the entire situation and finally put that last nail in his coffin, so to speak. But the man did not move to strangle or stab Jake. He didn’t move at all, just stared at him through the holes of his mask, like he was utterly confused by something. Jake wanted a reaction, any kind of reaction would be better than this creepy silence. So he kissed him again.

This time Myers responded almost as eagerly, and the rough kiss turned into a heated tangle of tongues in no time. Jake had to pull away after a minute so he could breathe, but Myers didn’t seem that out of breath as he continued kissing Jake, peppering him with small kisses on his jaw and trailing his tongue against his neck. 

Wow, okay, so he finally did something right then, to coax that kind of reaction out of the killer.

Jake gasped as Myers’ wandering hands found his ass and squeezed, his cock jolting happily in his pants at the attention his body was finally getting. He slid his own hands under the man’s mask, trying the get hold of his real hair. That made Myers return to his mouth, making him breathless all over again, and now his legs felt mushy like they were going to betray him any minute. 

Then Myers pulled back and paused to stare at him for a while. To be honest, the staring was still a bit unnerving - Jake assumed it was a stalker thing. Noticing how the man was towering over him now that he was standing at his full height again, Jake immediately averted his eyes and turned pink. That big fucker.

It seemed Myers was already done with his staring session when he grabbed Jake by the shirt, tugging it a few times, and looked at him meaningfully. 

”What, you want me to strip?” The saboteur smirked, feeling a bit cocky now that Myers had revealed him his softer, more human side (if you could call it that), which he had kept hidden from his prey until now. ”Or what?” he asked, a playful glint in his eyes. 

Myers stared at him for a minute, not opening his mouth to speak this time either. When Jake started to think he had finally broken the killer, he pulled a knife from behind him and stuck it into the wall, only millimeters away from Jake’s face. 

Blinking a few times, Jake swallowed hard, his dick pressing achingly against the tight of his cargo pants. ”Okay…point taken.” He supposed Myers preferred action over words, even in situations like this. 

Wasting no time, he started peeling his clothes off, eager to please and possibly get rid of his hard-on in the process. The threat of violence didn’t feel that much of a threat anymore but still, the fact that he was about to have sex with a dangerous, mentally unstable serial killer was driving his hormones crazy. 

Meanwhile Myers had moved to the other side of the room and sat on the bed, observing the boy from a distance. The mask had been pulled back down, Jake noticed. Damn, and he had been so close to discovering his face!

W hen the only garment Jake was wearing was his underwear, Myers patted on the bed, inviting him. Jake was secretly relieved by that; even though he now admitted that he wanted this, he wasn’t ready to parade buck naked across the room just yet. Not that he was ashamed of his body or anything, no, he was just…inexperienced when it came down to this kind of stuff. But boy was he enthusiastic to fix that.

Jake approached the man, his whole body aching and his stomach turning, all too eager but still careful not to throw either of them off. Finally, he slid down into his lap and rested his arms on the man’s broad shoulders. Myers was breathing heavily behind his mask as per usual, except now the breathing sounded heavier than before. Jake was already rock hard and sweating like crazy and the man had barely touched him. Myers probably sensed that as he started with petting the boy’s hair, sliding his hand down his neck teasingly slow, not giving him what he wanted just yet. 

Large hands, rough with callouses, wandered all over his body, feeling up the boy’s smooth skin. They stopped to rub his nipples, making them hard as well. He was going to prepare that boy thoroughly, drive him mad with need, and when his poor little body could take no more, he would give him exactly what he desired.

Myers inched his fingers up those milky thighs, and then moved on to kneading his ass, which made Jake let out shaky sighs and little moans. As a reward, the killer slid his hand down the waistband of his boxers and took his dick firmly in his hand. Finding it already hard and moist with precum, moving his hand up and down felt almost too easy.

He watched boy’s face with deep interest as he mewled and pounced in his lap, desperately clinging to his shoulders and trying to make him pick up the pace. He couldn’t get too carried away now.

Jake was becoming putty in the killer’s hands and just when he was about to cum, Myers withdrew his hand. He let out a disappointed whine (to his further embarrassment) and untangled himself from the killer to frown at him. Then he found himself falling back first to the mattress, the man’s big frame hovering over him and the kitchen knife, once again in his hand, glinting in the moonlight pouring from the gaps of the blocked window. 

”Yes…” Jake hissed when the cold, blunt side of that feared knife met the skin of his neck, his stomach, and finally, the tender meat of his inner thigh. Being a little bit on the masochistic side, he found himself disappointed when Myers only continued caressing his body with the blade. He wouldn’t mind a cut or two. 

It was like Myers sensed this as well, because he immediately gave Jake a look that said ”I’m not gonna ruin your pretty thighs, you stupid boy”, and Jake kind of understood that. Maybe Myers would want to keep him. Save the best parts for later. Play with him all day long when he returned from the nightly trials, beat him hard and then fuck him harder…

Jake found himself moaning again, which woke him up from his mini fantasy. He realized that the knife had arrived at his hard-on, gently stroking his cock through the thin layer of his boxer briefs. Then Jake heard a faint, smug-sounding ’humph’ as the man pierced that last piece of clothing with the sharp end of the knife, cutting through the fabric and ripping it off of his body, leaving him completely bare. Jake was practically leaking at this point, all thanks to the killer teasing him, touching him here and there but not really giving him what he yearned for.

Myers then began to undress himself, slowly pulling the zipper of his coveralls down and revealing his...black t-shirt. God, he was thirsty, wetting his dried lips as he watched. Myers took off his shirt, finally granting him the sight of his broad chest and toned abs, and when the zipper came all the way down, Jake had to prevent himself from gaping.

It did make sense that a big man like the Shape was big down there as well, but it didn’t stop Jake from feeling utterly astonished. It also appeared that Myers was just as excited as he was, if the solidness of his manhood was anything to go by. Jake really wanted to ask the man if that _thing_ could even fit, but he most likely wouldn’t get a proper answer. 

Jake tried to calm down his breathing as Myers crawled over him again and took hold of the thighs he had refused to mutilate earlier, hauling him closer. The man pressed gently but quite firmly on Jake’s chest to pin his back to the bed, which made attempts to lift his upper body useless. Myers looked at him with those eyes again, the look that said ”don’t you dare move”, and Jake obeyed, not wanting to upset him.

He soon found out why the killer was keen on keeping him half immobile. As soon as Jake stopped squirming, Myers got between his thighs and then he felt something warm and wet on his cock. _A tongue,_ Jake thought as he felt a shiver going down his spine. The wetness was gone quickly and replaced with a new sensation just a bit further down. Those calloused fingers, which had become already familiar to him, ghosted over his hole before starting to eagerly pull his cheeks apart. 

Jake gulped. Was he merely inspecting the merchandise or did he not know…?

”Uhm”, Jake started and tried to lift his head a little, but as the killer detected him move, his body was immediately pressed back against the bed. 

Okay, so he really did not enjoy the idea of Jake catching a glimpse of his face. He didn’t want Myers to go in dry though, even if he appreciated a bit of S&M sometimes. 

”Do you have any lube or something? Maybe oil?” he talked to the ceiling. ”Otherwise it’s gonna suck. For both of us. Not in that sense, though. Like, really hurt…and stuff.”

Jake wanted to smack himself, just to escape the effect Myers had on him and made him babble absolute garbage all the time. Why did he sound like such a teenager whenever he talked to the man? He did not know how old Myers was but he couldn’t be uncomfortably old with an amazing body like he had. Furthermore, Laurie knew him and had probably once hung out with him or something and Laurie was quite young. 

The saboteur snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a rummaging sound and turned his head to see Myers going through the contents of the nightstand drawer. Sadly, he still could not see his face from his angle. The sound stopped - Myers had likely found what he was looking for. Jake shivered as he felt something slimy trickle down his ass cheeks. He did not dare to try and look what the man was using and if it even was lube - probably not. Well, whatever, at least he wasn’t planning to go in dry and cause him to bleed out with his "other knife", so Jake didn’t care that much. 

At this point he had more important things to focus on, like the slicked fingers going back to try and enter him. Jake spread his legs wide like the good boy he was and gasped when the tight ring of muscle got penetrated. It felt nothing like when he had done it with his own fingers or a couple of times with a small toy. Simply the feeling of another human being (a bit debatable, but still) touching him there made him heat up all over. 

Myers sucked and nibbled on the boy’s chest and stomach, leaving his marks on him but not hurting him too much, just enough to make him focus on other things while being thoroughly stretched. Jake didn’t know whether it was fully intended or not, but he appreciated the gesture either way. In return, he made sure to let out cute little noises that Myers seemed to enjoy. The man’s stubble was rubbing against Jake’s skin as he got fondled and he loved it. 

He could only imagine what the man looked like, forming a picture in his mind of the little pieces he knew, like that he had curly hair and a chiseled jawline with a touch of facial hair. He could still be ugly but Jake doubted that, and since he had managed to make Jake so hot and bothered, it didn't matter. That much.

When Jake was all nice and prepared, Myers, fully masked again, allowed him to lift himself up. The saboteur looked at the man expectantly. He honestly did not know what to do next. Starting to feel a little agitated, Jake noticed that Myers had been staring at him. At this point he shouldn’t be that surprised anymore, but then again, how was he supposed to get used to a serial killer watching his every move? 

Meeting his eyes with a hint of sudden shyness, he blushed but couldn’t look away. Even though he could only see the man’s eyes, he sat there, utterly captivated. 

Carefully, Jake lifted his hand to touch the mask that covered the killer’s face. Brushing the latex surface, he could almost imagine it being his real skin. Myers let him do that, however, after a while he got bored and surprised Jake by throwing him against the bed again, his huge body looming over him instantly. 

After that he felt two thick fingers probing at his entrance, their owner admiring his own work. 

”Ahh, fuckk”, Jake mumbled as the fingers brushed at his prostate. Intrigued, Myers watched the boy’s face as he abused the spot that brought him pleasure he never even knew existed. 

Jake let out a small whine when the fingers re-emerged with a slick, wet sound. He almost felt embarrassed how easily he let himself be dominated by the killer, but not nearly enough to stop it from happening. 

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait too long as Myers finally shed his stiff and cool demeanor. Well, he was still being a little stiff but he seemed almost…passionate as he grasped the boy’s thighs and positioned himself between them. His dick, covered with lubrication as well, reminded Jake of its massive size when it arrived at his tight hole. Jake bit his lower lip in anticipation. 

But no amount of eagerness could prepare him for it. When Myers pushed inside and didn’t stop until there was no more cock left to take, Jake cried. Loudly. Not so much in pain, nor pleasure, but more because he felt so many sensations at the same time, the feeling of being full emerging as the most prominent one. 

”P-please…I… _haah_ , oh shit!” Jake panted. His rim felt so stretched he thought it would tear apart.

Myers stayed deep inside him, unmoving, as he tried his best to adjust enough to be able to tell where his limbs were. His whole body was trembling and he felt a prick of tears in the corners of his eyes but did not let them fall.

After a couple of minutes or so, Jake realized he had been hugging the man’s waist with his legs and…oh. Jake frowned. He had been grasping the killer’s biceps so hard there were awful looking scratch marks all over them. But he was not going to feel sorry about it while fucking Myers almost murdered him with his dick. 

And then Myers pulled out and pushed in immediately after, forcing Jake to find a new spot to hold onto while trying to muffle his voice at the same time with his hand. Jake knew Myers didn’t like it when he did that. He felt the killers’ gaze burning into his skull, his hot breath coming off of the few holes on his mask. 

He couldn’t keep that up long though. By setting a proper pace, Myers made sure Jake had to wrap both his arms tightly around his neck to survive the ride, tangling his fingers in the curls that peeked through the slit on the man's mask. 

The room was soon filled with the boy’s panting and moaning as Myers fucked him into the mattress. Looking down at the boy writhing under him, the killer felt something vaguely warm in his chest. That something was better than any prey he had stalked and killed. He did not know what it was yet but he hoped the boy would allow him to make him his in more than just one way.

Before either of them realized it, Myers had found the boy’s prostate which caused him to come hard, staining his own stomach as well as his partner’s. Jake accidentally pulled a bit too hard at the curls he was holding when he climaxed, making Myers groan as he kept slamming into him, which in turn made him moan even louder. 

Leaving Jake no time to recover, Myers flipped him so that he was on his stomach and facing the headboard. Clearly the man hadn’t reached his own orgasm yet, but Jake was still shocked when Myers entered him again, his senses overloaded.  

It was a literal white, hot mess.

Eyes shining with tears and snot on his cheek, Jake turned to look over his shoulder at the man, barely able make out the pearls of sweat on his skin in the dim lightning. The sight of Myers’ body moving in the rhythm of his thrusts only made Jake more embarrassed and he had to turn away. 

He felt so vulnerable, so fragile compared to the huge man inside him. He had been his own boss for so long that he had forgotten what it felt like to be at someone else’s mercy.  With these thoughts in his mind, Jake felt his cock harden again. 

This new position, he noticed, made Myers somehow press even deeper inside him, or maybe the angle was just better, he didn’t know nor did he really care because either way it felt so _fucking_ good.  

”F- _fn_ …Michael!” he nearly screamed, and the killer rewarded him with a well-aligned thrust aimed straight at his sweet spot. 

So he liked when Jake called him by his given name? He hadn’t really meant to - in the heat of the moment it had just slipped - but since the outcome was so good, he would do it again. And because he was greedy.

”Michael”, he called, this time as sweetly as he could. His voice was already raspy from how loud he was being, but it did its job, which was to get a response from the man. 

And sweet Entity what kind of mess Jake had gotten himself into. First Myers seemed to zone out for a bit, almost freezing completely, which made Jake doubt his life decisions. Then he felt the man’s length throb inside his heat, making his walls squeeze harder. 

Turns out Myers hundred percent fucking loved it and he showed it by furiously pounding into the boy, his grip on the narrow waist unmovable, bruising even. Jake whimpered and gasped with every thrust, gripping the sheets, pillows, whatever was within arm’s reach at the moment. 

The reasonable part of Jake’s brain shut off completely - he could only think about the thick length sliding in and out his body almost effortlessly and the pair of hands holding his waist, fingers digging into his flesh. The slapping of skin against skin and the sound Jake’s helpless moans bounced off walls in the scarcely decorated room.

The boy felt his arms trembling when he couldn’t support his upper body anymore. Fortunately Myers came to his rescue; he edged their bodies closer to the headboard so Jake could lean against it for support. The man put his own hands on top of his as he felt his own release coming. With a few more brutal thrusts that hit straight home, he felt the boy tightening around him, which made him shoot his load inside with a low grunt coming from the deep of his throat.

The feeling of being filled up made Jake come the second time that night and let out a broken cry when he reached the peak. Myers milked him out as he pulsed into his waiting hand. 

After catching their breaths for the most part, Myers pulled out and Jake whined when a great amount of cum poured out of his ass and trickled down his thighs. The killer was not done with him yet, though. 

What seemed like almost innocent curiosity, Myers grabbed his ass with both hands and started pulling the cheeks apart, dipping his thumbs inside the hot cavern drenched with lube and cum. 

Jake fell face first into the pillows, groaning out loud, the overstimulation being too much for his poor body to handle. He tried to tell the man he should stop, but somehow the whole thing escalated into Myers eating his ass out and playing with his body for hours, which made him hard and aching all over again, as if he had never orgasmed in the first place.  

How the hell he was able to get hard third times in one night, your guess would be just as good as his. 

Myers positioned the boy’s limp body on his lap, the hardness of his dick pressing against his back signaling he wanted to fuck him again. Jake groaned but let himself be manhandled by the killer, he was really tired but still horny. 

”If you wanna do it you’re gonna have to do all the work, big boy. I’m out of juice”, he declared with a yawn. He knew there was no arguing with the killer. He would fuck him whenever and however he wanted to and Jake had no willpower to deny him. 

Having lifted the boy halfway up in the air before he had even finished talking, the killer wasted no time penetrating his abused asshole, still nice and slick for him but noticeably more relaxed than when they had first started. Jake’s throat was dry and no sound came out when he opened his mouth in a silent moan.

Myers held his legs up and started dragging him up and dropping him back down on his cock lazily, a touch of his typical roughness present in he grip he was holding the boy with. He was practically using him as his cock sleeve at this point, which should bother him but it didn’t. 

Jake leaned his back against the muscular chest and just enjoyed the ride, trying to ignore his cock hitting his own stomach in rhythm with the thrusts. At the end of it, his head was lolling against the man’s shoulder and some drool had escaped from the corner of his mouth - he couldn’t care less, he just needed to release one more time.

Neither of them lasted long that time, as they had been keeping at it for hours. They both came almost simultaneously, with Myers actually touching the boy’s dick for once, Jake not being able to cum untouched anymore. When the long night was finally over, Jake slept like a baby. 

- 

When he came to, all of the memories from before he had lost his consciousness flooded his brain. Getting fucked from behind by Michael Myers hadn’t initially been one of the things on his to-do list, but he would certainly put it right in the top of that list if he ever got a chance to do it again. 

He was actually really proud of himself for taking that much cock without breaking his body real badly, not to say that he was small by any means, it was just that Myers was at least two meters tall brick shithouse and Jake had never taken cock before. Speaking of which, where was the man? 

Jake looked left and right and saw nothing. Finding the other side of the bed empty, he felt a familiar cold pang in his chest.

_Rejection._

He hadn’t been good enough this time either, not even for a notorious murderer, who he had let take his goddamn virginity. Jake panicked as he turned his gaze to-

Nevermind. There that giant bitch was standing, staring at him from the corner of the room, fully dressed and his knife equipped. The weight was instantly lifted off his shoulders; this guy was no cuddler, but at least he hadn’t left.

”Michael?” he tried, a bit hesitantly since he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to call him that outside of bed. Well, technically, he was still in bed. 

Laurie had been the one to inform him that his name was Michael and the girl always spoke of him using his real name, which was kind of weird because they never called the other killers by their real names. Only made-up names that referred to their appearance or abilities, like the Trapper, the Huntress, the Nurse, or in this case, the Shape. Not necessarily because they didn’t know them - clearly some of them did. It would feel absurd to call the killers by their human names when most of them had lost their humanity a long time ago. In addition, some of the survivors simply had bad memory, so it was easier that way.

Jake rose to a sitting position, the covers falling to his waist, still covering the lower half of his naked body but showing off the red and blue marks on his neck and chest. 

”You know, for a guy who likes to plunge his knife into people", Jake applauded himself for that shitty joke, "you were the best fuck I’ve ever had. In fact, you are the only fuck I’ve ever had, but that’s beside my point.”

Humor had always been Jake’s defense mechanism, however, joking around often made him instantly regret everything he had said. Like just now, when Myers looked at him _that way_ and made him remember all that fumbling in the beginning, it occurred to him that Myers probably hadn’t done it before either. At least not with a man, maybe with some girl, but what did he know. He was not allowing himself to become jealous because of a man who had done much more horrible things in his life than raw other people who were not him.  

And oh god, what would his friends think of him? They must have been worried out of their minds when he hadn’t returned to the campfire after them. 

Neither of them spoke as Jake silently dressed himself, cursing the killer for ruining his underwear and forcing him to go commando. Together they left the room and the house, Jake finding it hard to stand with his own two feet and kept shooting annoyed looks at Myers when he tried to offer his help, or more like force the saboteur into an embarrassing bridal style carry.  

Suddenly Myers stopped walking and Jake, who had been stubbornly limping behind him, crashed straight into the man. 

Annoyed, Jake peered from behind the large body to see…the hatch. Something squeezed at his insides, not wanting him to leave even though he wanted to. Or did he? 

After something what felt like a small eternity of silence, Jake had made his decision. He opened his mouth to speak again: ”Okay, so, now that we are, hopefully, done with all this…whatever this is, we can go back to pretending none of this ever happened.”

Convincing himself it would be best for both of them, he continued, determined. ”I go back to the campfire with my friends and you go, well, wherever you usually go after this, and next time we see each other, you will try to kill me again and I’ll run away from you again.”

”Deal?” Jake asked, managing only a nervous half-smile. Even if we wanted more, for Myers it was most likely an easy fuck and nothing serious enough to bother continuing. The stalking killer shouldn’t have any problems finding a new toy for himself now that the old one was used and dirty. 

Besides, there were some other realities he had to face sooner or later. A killer and a survivor being smitten with each other while the others tried to sacrifice for the Entity or run for their lives, respectively, would mess up the never-ending cycle pretty badly. That kind of relationship would definitely cause some sort of harm for them even if they kept it strictly behind locked doors.

Contrary to the saboteur’s beliefs, Myers didn’t take his offer that well. In fact, he did not like it one bit.

”W-what are you doing?” Jake asked, voice wavering in fear as the Shape suddenly raised his hand at him and grasped his neck in a firm hold, his thumb pressing against his throat and cutting off his air supply for a moment. The man shook his head in disagreement, and then he let the boy breathe again, this time moving his thumb to caress his lower lip like nothing had happened.

_Wow, what a way to shut people up, jerk!_ Jake thought furiously as he glared at the man, although he couldn’t stay angry with him more than a few seconds since he was looking at him so gently, not in his usual ”I’m a stalker, I like to watch” -way. 

Before Jake could even begin to collect his thoughts, Myers was bending down, closer to his height. Jake looked up and his face heated up for how close the man was.  Then, the killer closed the gap, pressing his masked lips against Jake’s flesh ones for a brief moment before standing back to his full height. 

He took a few steps back, leaving the hatch open between them, black fog pouring from its edges. The shape of him was standing calm and collected, but Jake could hear the thunder coming from inside him - the evil within, lurking.

**_You can leave now, but you’ll never escape from me._ **

Reality could go fuck itself, Jake decided. He was never good with rational decision making anyway.  Turning his chin upwards to look at the man one last time, Jake prepared himself for his short trip back. 

”I’m Jake, by the way. See you around”, he grinned as he jumped, the black fog surrounding his body and eventually swallowing him to take him back to the campfire.

 


End file.
